


The Mandalorian Way

by UncommonVillian



Series: Star Wars Tales [3]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Mandalorian Shinobi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: To ensure their heritage and honor, five hundred Mandalorians take a stand against the Sith Empire.





	The Mandalorian Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shiroyama by Sabaton

On the fields of Naboo, far from the Mandalorian stronghold of Mandalore and the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas, stood two of the strongest armies: The Imperial Garrison, massing in the thousands and the Mandalorians themselves, only five hundred. Uniting all the Hidden Villages of Mandalore, Naruto Uzumaki leads his people into what may be their last stand. Everyone looked to him as the new Mand'alor, Naruto the True. His words inspired all of the Hidden Villages to unite as one to face the Empire alone on the fields of Naboo and were going to use this as their mark to remove the Empire from all of Mandalore. After the Empire returned, they began to invade Mandalore and began to enslave their less warrior people. Not will to stand for it, Naruto united his people for one more battle. Naruto looked to his army, knowing many, possibly even himself, wasn't coming back. Win or lose, they will cripple the Empire's army and would at least give the Republic a fighting chance against the Empire.

Naruto slipped his helmet on, his orange armor shining in the sunlight, and gave a war cry to his army. To match his courage, his army cried with him. He ordered a charge and the army moved forward with weapon in hand and courage in their hearts. The Mandalorian fire raged on as they watched the garrison make their charge, waiting for their canons to fire at the army. Imperial cowards, they wanted to cripple Mandalore before actually facing them in combat. The canons only picked of a few Mandalorians, but they kept charging. The Imperial army opened fire, but the Mandalorian armor only deflected their blasts. Naruto, at the head of the army, pulled his blade from his arm bracer and slashed the throat of the first Stormtrooper he encountered.

The garrison's front-line was eradicated in seconds when the Mandalorians crashed upon them, slaughtering the Stormtroopers with blasters and blades. The wave was painted red with fresh blood, fueling their warrior passion. Amongst the Mandalorian infantry in dark blue armor and a grey cape was the Imperial traitor, Sasuke Uchiha, a son of Mandalore. He carried the black blade of the Darksaber, his family's heirloom and icon of Clan Uchiha. With Naruto at his side, Sasuke cut his way through second line of Stormtroopers. Along with the two young warriors in violet armor was Hinata Hyuuga, Mandalorian child of the Force and a carrier of two pure white lightsabers, but she had the strength of the Force at her side as she gave a strong gust to blow back many of the Imperial forces back into their own line of fire. At their side in red and black armor was one of their strongest martial arts fighters, Sakura Haruno. Quick with a blaster, she was quicker with her fists and showed no mercy in hand to hand combat. The four lead their people deeper into their enemy's lines, slaughtering all who stood in their way.

Naruto looked back, watching his own soldiers fall, taking more Imperials with them. He dreaded the fear of losing his men, but fought on proudly, using their sacrifice to fuel his passion. He took solace in knowing that they went down swinging and took even more Stormtroopers with them. Watching more Imperials charge for them feared them not, but only made them grin in anticipation, knowing that more to fall only charged them.

At the Imperial stronghold, the general and lieutenant only looked out at horror of the battle. The grounds were covered by Mandalorian dead, but there were even more bodies of Imperial soldiers. The lieutenant began to order a retreat, but the general ordered him to stand down and keep their forces moving.

Acting on their own, several Mandalorians broke from the fight and began to blast their way to the Imperial canons, detonators in hand. Taking flight, they tried to cover themselves from blaster fire, but one of them was lost when a blaster bolt hit their jetpack, sending them plunging into the group of Imperial soldiers below. He was dead the moment he hit them. This kept on until there was only one left and he knew that the only way to stop the canons was to destroy the control deck the bombardiers controlled them in. He activated the bombs he had and gave full throttle to his jetpack and gave way towards the deck. Troopers on deck tried to blast him, but they couldn't stop him. He flew right into the deck and it burst into flame. Due to his sacrifice, the canons shut down.

With the canons disabled, the lieutenant began to reorder the retreat, but the general insisted on continuing the battle.

Sasuke and Hinata stood back to back as they deflected blaster bolts with their lightsabers and slashed Stormtroopers. Sasuke reached up and lightning shot out from his fingertips and engulfed a large group of troopers that were charging them. With Naruto and Sakura, Naruto used a combination of blaster fire, blade fighting and hand to hand to beat back the Imperial soldiers. Sakura had an Imperial in a headlock under her arm as she blasted several more. After a few moments, she gave his head a strong tug and snapped his neck.

Naruto broke from the fight as he took flight, looking out to the stronghold. He knew that in order to cut the battle short was to take it out. He flew out towards the stronghold, his strike noticed by the general. He pulled out his blaster and began firing on the charging Mandalorian. Naruto managed to dodge the blasts until hit got his jetpack. Naruto fell to the ground, hitting it so hard his blaster flew from his hand and his helmet slipped off his head. He was now exposed, but he still stood up, detaching his pack. He glared down the stronghold as he stomped his way towards it. The general continued to blast him, narrowly missing his head. Naruto felt a burning sting when the general got him in the exposed part of his abdomen that was not covered in armor. Despite the pain, Naruto continued to charge the stronghold, picking up speed. The lieutenant joined in, but was shaken in fear by the charging Mandalorian. Naruto reached the stronghold, slashing the guards and decapitating the lieutenant. The general tried to blast him, but Naruto cut his arm off. The general fell to his knees in pain and Naruto reached for his throat. Naruto dug his fingers into the general's throat until he broke flesh. Gripping his windpipe, Naruto pulled it out with one strong pull. The general gargled his final breath as he fell dead.

Naruto turned to the battle, his hand drenched in blood. The Imperials began to fire, but with their backs to the Mandalorians, the Mandalorians opened fire upon them. With few left, the Imperials began to flee, but the Mandalorians weren't letting them escape. Even when their gunships took off, the Imperials began to fall back to the ground from heavy fire. Crashing, the Imperials were now crippled even more. At the end of the battle, no Imperials survived and only half of the Mandalorians still stood.

In victory, with the general's blood still wet on his hand, Naruto threw his fist in the air and gave his army a victory roar. The Mandalorians left a message to the Empire, a message in blood, just like any true Mandalorian.


End file.
